dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Crimson Parcel 2016
|}Crimson Parcel 2016 jest przedmiotem, który jest uzyskiwany za pomocą Winter 2016 Battle Pass poprzez ukończenie questów z serii "Ścieżka kwiatu (ang. Path of the Blossom). Wygasa z dniem 20 lutego 2016 roku. Zawartość Skrzynie ze skarbów *Winter 2016 Treasure I Przedmioty odblokowujące nowe przedmioty z efektami otoczenia *Treasure Upgrade Infuser - Winter 2016 Przedmioty służące do tworzenia bohaterskiego wizerunku *Effigy Block of Frost *Effigy Block of Jade *Effigy Block of Triumph Przedmioty arkana *Blades of Voth Domosh *Demon Eater *Fiery Soul of the Slayer *Fractal Horns of Inner Abysm *Frost Avalanche Bundle *Manifold Paradox Bundle *Swine of the Sunken Galley Bundle Kurierzy *Alphid of Lecaciida *Arnabus the Fairy Rabbit *Blotto and Stick *Butch *Captain Bamboo *Cluckles the Brave *Coco the Courageous *Deathripper *Itsy *Kupu the Metamorpher *Mok *Nimble Ben *Prismatic Drake *Porcine Princess Penelope *Ramnaught of Underwool *Shagbark *The Llama Llama *Throe *Tinkbot *Tory the Sky Guardian *Waldi the Faithful *Yonex's Rage Zestawy *Acid Hydra Set *Adornments of Blight Set *Agaric Flourish Set *Alchemy Essentials Set *Alpha Predator Set *Ancestors' Pride Set *Ancestral Luck Set *Ancestral Trappings Set *Ancient Armor Set *Anointed Armor of Ruination Set *Araceae's Tribute Set *Arctic Hunter Set *Ardor of the Scarlet Raven Set *Aria of the Wild Wind Set *Armaments of Leviathan Set *Armor of Eternal Reign Set *Armor of Renewed Faith Set *Armor of the Sanguine Moon Set *Armor of the Stalwart Soul Set *Armored Exoskeleton Set *Armour of the Iron Drakken Set *Arms of Burning Turmoil Set *Arms of the Bladebreaker Order Set *Arms of the Bogatyr Set *Arms of the Bramble Lord Set *Arms of the Gwimyeon Warrior Set *Arms of the Onyx Crucible Set *Arms of the Penitent Nomad Set *Array of Tranquility Set *Arsenal of the Demonic Vessel Set *Artillery of the Crested Cannoneer Set *Artisan of Havoc Set *Aspect of the Year Beast Set *Aspects of Summer Set *Attributes of the Foretold Set *Augur's Curse Set *Azure Constellation Set *Balance of the Bladekeeper Set *Barathrum's Fury Set *Battleseeker Set *Battletrap Set *Bestowments of the Divine Anchor Set *Bindings of Deep Magma Set *Bindings of Enduring Torment Set *Bindings of Frost Set *Bindings of the Storm-Stealer Set *Bindings of the Trapper Set *Bird's Stone Set *Birot's Bindings Set *Black Blades of the Qaldin Assassin Set *Blacksmith's Blessings *Bladesrunner Set *Blaze Armor Set *Blessings of Lucentyr Set *Blessings of the Eternal Eclipse Set *Blessings of the Wildwing Set *Bloodmist Armor Set *Bloody Ripper Set *Bobusang's Traveling Necessities Set *Bonds of Vincere Set *Bones of the Slain Dragon Set *Cabalist of Dark Magic Set *Cadenza Magic Master Set *Carapace of the Hidden Hive Set *Caustic Steel Set *Ceremonial Carapace of Qaldin Set *Chained Mistress Set *Chained Slayers Set *Chains of the Black Death Set *Chains of the Summoned Lord Set *Champion of Discord Set *Cicatrix Regalia Set *Cloud Forged Battle Gear Set *Commander of the Dragon Guard Set *Compendium Arms of the Onyx Crucible Set *Compendium Bindings of the Trapper Set *Compendium Bloody Ripper Set *Compendium Rider of Avarice Set *Compendium Scorched Fletcher Set *Compendium Umbra Rider Set *Councilor's Complete Raiment Set *Creeper's Cruelty Set *Crescent Set *Cryogenic Embrace Set *Crypt Guardian's Set *Curse of the Malignant Corruption Set *Custom of Karroch Set *Cyclopean Marauder Set *Dame de Carreau Set *Dark Reef Escape Set *Dark Ruin Set *Dark Wraith Set *Darkness Wanderer's Armor Set *Dead Winter Set *Death Charge Set *Death Shadow Set *Deep Warden Haul Set *Delicacies of Butchery Set *Demonic Vandal's Set *Desert Gale Set *Dials of Claszureme Set *Dimensional Infestation Set *Divine Ascension Set *Dragon Forged Set *Dragon's Ascension Set *Dragonfire Set *Dragonterror Set *Dreadhawk Armor Set *Dressings of the First Light Set *Eki Spiritual Implements Set *Eldritch Ice Set *Eldwurm's Touch Set *Ember Crane Set *Ember Tipped Carapace Set *Embers of Endless Havoc Set *Emerald Frenzy Set *Empowered Vestments of the Gods Set *Enchanted Plate of the Crimson Wyvern Set *Engulfing Spike Set *Ensemble of the Crystalline Comet Set *Epitaphic Bonds Set *Equine Emissary Set *Eternal Nymph Set *Everlasting Heat Set *Falconer's Design Set *Fashion of the Scorching Princess Set *Fatal Blossom Set *Father of the Forest Set *Featherfall Set *Fire-Blessed Mail of the Drake Set *Firestarter Set *Flames of Prosperity Set *Flamestitched Suitings Set *Flight of the Crescent Moon Set *Flight of the Sparrowhawk Set *Forest Hermit Set *Foreteller's Robes Set *Form of the Great Grey Set *Formed Alloy Set *Forsaken Beauty Set *Frostiron Raider Set *Frostiron Sorceress Set *Frozen Emperor Set *Frozen Feather Set *Fungal Lord Set *Garb of the Cruel Magician Set *Garbs of the Eastern Range Set *Garments of the Nightsilver Sentinel Set *Gear of the Tally-Ho Hunter Set *Gemmed Armor of the Priest Kings Set *Ghastly Matriarch Set *Gift of the Sea Set *Gifts from the Gloom Set *Gifts of Fortune Set *Gifts of the Heavenly Guardian Set *Gifts of the Shadowcat Set *Glacier Duster Set *Gladiator's Revenge Set *Golden Reel Guardian Set *Guardian of Silence Set *Guise of the Winged Bolt Set *Harbinger of the Inauspicious Abyss Set *Hardened Hunter's Gear Set *Heart of the North Set *Heavy Armor of the World Runner Set *Heavy Barbed Armor Set *Heirlooms of Aeol Drias Set *Hell's Ambassador Set *Hidden Flower Set *Highborn Reckoning Set *Honors of the Golden Mane Set *Humble Drifter Set *Hunter in Distant Sands Set *Hunter of Kings Set *Hunter of the Blood Stained Sands Set *Hunter of the Red Talon Set *Hunter with No Name Set *Iceborn Trinity Set *Iceforged Set *Immemorial Emperor Set *Immortals Pride Set *Impending Transgressions Set *Imperial Relics Set *Implements of the Tahlin Watch Set *Instruments of the Claddish Voyager Set *Jewel of the Forest Set *Jewels of Teardrop Ice Set *Jini the Bright Moon Set *Keen Machine Set *Keeper of the Northlight Set *Legacy of Infernal Wings Set *Legacy of the Awakened Set *Light of the Solar Divine Set *Lord of the Scouring Dunes Set *Malicious Efflorescence Set *Master Weaver Set *Mentor of the High Plains Set *Might of the Thunder Ram Set *Mnemonus Arcanus Set *Monstrous Reprisal Set *Mortar Forge Set *Mystic Instruments of Tang-Ki Set *Nether Lord's Regalia Set *Nimble Edge Set *Obsidian Guard Set *Onyx Lotus Set *Outcast of the Deep Set *Peculiar Prestidigitator Set *Penumbral Vesture Set *Phasma Phasmatis Set *Primeval Prophet Set *Radiant Protector Set *Rage of the Three Set *Raiment of the Chiseled Guard Set *Raiments of the Sacrosanct Set *Red Dragon Set *Red Mist Reaper Set *Redmoon Assassin's Secret Set *Redwood Arms Set *Regalia of the Bonelord Set *Regalia of the Crystalline Queen Set *Regalia of the Mortal Coil Set *Regalia of the Wraith Lord Set *Relics of the Putrid Pontiff Set *Relics of the Sundered King Set *Remains of the Dreadknight Set *Reminiscence of Dreams Set *Resentment of the Banished Princess Set *Resonant Vibrance Set *Revered Arms Set *Rider of Avarice Set *Rider of the Storm Set *Ritual Garb of the Father Spirits Set *Rune Forged Set *Saberhorn's Armor Set *Sacred Orb Set *Sanguine Royalty Set *Scarlet Quarry Set *Scorched Fletcher Set *Sentinel of the Lucent Gate Set *Sermon of the Frozen Apostle Set *Shadow Flame Set *Shadow Hunter Set *Shards of the Falling Comet Set *Silent Champion Set *Sky-High Warship Set *Snowstorm Huntress Set *Sorcerer of the Black Pool Set *Spirit of the Howling Wolf Set *Spoils from the Shifting Sorcerer Set *Spoils of the Bone Ruins Set *Starlight Set *Starrider of the Crescent Steel Set *Static Lord Set *Steam Chopper Set *Steelweb of Pytheos Set *Stellar Jade Set *Stonehall Royal Guard Set *Strength of the Demon Stone Set *Styles of Unending Battle *Sylvan Guard's Finery Set *Tahlin Occult Set *Techies' Bombastic Box *The Ancient Sovereign Set *The Apocalyptic Fire Set *The Arms of Retribution Set *The Atniw's Fury Set *The Battle Caster Set *The Bone Scryer Set *The Bonehunter Set *The Boreal Watch Set *The Brood Queen Set *The Burden of Eleven Curses Set *The Caustic Consumption Set *The Clergy Ascetic Set *The Commendable Commodore Set *The Conquering Tyrant Set *The Corpse Maiden's Set *The Crimson Cut-throat Set *The Deadly Nightshade Set *The Demonic Archivist Set *The Dreaded Bravo Set *The Ephemeral Haunt Set *The Eternal Light Set *The Exiled Demonologist Set *The Exiled Ronin Set *The Fiend Cleaver Set *The Gallows Understudy Set *The Garments of the Charred Bloodline Set *The Gifts of Yoskreth Set *The Hare Hunt Set *The Hidden Talent Set *The Hierophant's Protection Set *The Igneous Stone Set *The Inscrutable Zeal Set *The Iron Claw Set *The Mage Slayer's Set *The Magus Magnus Set *The Maniacal Machinist Set *The Master Assassin Set *The Moon Rider Set *The Mourning Mother Set *The Mysterious Vagabond Set *The Nether Grandmaster's Robes Set *The Nightwatcher's Set *The Northern Wind Set *The Obsidian Blade Set *The Ol' Chopper's Set *The Red Conqueror Set *The Riftshadow Roamer's Set *The Rough Rider of Yama Raskav Set *The Sea Dragon's Set *The Second Disciple Set *The Seers Command Set *The Slithereen Exile Set *The Slithereen Knight Set *The Spellbinder's Shape Set *The Steadfast Voyager Set *The Stoneshard Majesty Set *The Stormcrow's Spirit Set *The Subtle Demon Set *The Tentacular Timelord Set *The Third Insight Set *The Three Virtues Bundle *The True Crow Set *The Twisted Arc Set *The Ursine Ravager Set *The Witch Hunter Set *The Wolf Hunter Set *The World Splitter Set *Thousand Faces Set *Throes of Anguish Set *Thunderwrath's Calling Set *Timberthaw Set *Tools of the Demon Witch Set *Tools of the Haruspex Set *Tools of the Mad Harvester Set *Toxic Siege Armor Set *Traveling Tale-Teller's Set *Tree Punisher Set *Tribal Stone Set *Twin Blades Assassin Set *Twisted Wisdom Set *Umbra Rider Set *Unbroken Stallion Set *Vanquishing Demons General Set *Venomous Deathbringer Set *Vestige of the Arsenal Magus Set *Vestments of the Infinite Waves Set *Vestments of the Ten Plagues Set *Viridi Inanitas Set *Volatile Firmament Set *Wandering Demon of the Plains Set *Wandering Harlequin's Regalia Set *War-Vestments of the Magnoceri Set *Warcog Set *Warrior of the Steppe Set *Warrior of the Stormlands Set *Warrior's Retribution Set *Web of Thorns Set *Webs of Perception Set *Weight of Omexe Set *Whisper of the Tribunal Set *Whispering Dead Set *Wicked Succubus Set *Wings of Obelis Set *Wings of the Gilded Falcon Set *Wings of the Paladin Set *Winter Snowdrop Set *Witch of the Outlands Set *Woodland Outcast Set *Worldforger Set *Wrath of Ka Set *Wrath of the Blood Covenant Set *Wyvern Skin Set *Yuwipi Set *Zaru'Kina Protector's Garb Set Kategoria:Ekwipunek